Distant Fields
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: I stared as you flashed the stage with that nekomimi and frilly apron of yours. I know you're carrying a heavy burden, but just remember, I'm always will be here for you. KyouKina. Straightpairing. Notice the Author Notes.


"Tsurugi, Tsurugi! Guess what? I finally got accepted in RAIMON!"

"Really? That's great,"

"Yeah! You should see me when I have my first concert!"

"…Of course I will."

You smiled brightly at me. I smiled back at you.

But deep inside, I regretted that I let you go. I was heavyhearted.

To think after this, you wouldn't be on my side anymore.

* * *

**Distant Fields**

**Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level-5.**

**Warning : might be OOC, AU, STRAIGHT PAIRING, might be typo and grammar mistakes, unbeta-ed, All Tsurugi's P.O.V. **

**Sarishinohara is sung by Hatsune Miku and created by Mikito-P.**

.

.

'_I will always be here for you.'_

* * *

There's one thing that I can say about today's weather.

Hot.

Like, extremely hot.

I wiped my dripping sweat from my forehead as I glanced at the sky. The sun's annoyingly bright, the clouds didn't really go in groups, so I can see the blue sky perfectly. Unfortunately, there's not a single wind blows through my heating face and yet it's just seven in the morning. Summer did come fast this year

Sighing, I took my toolbox and rummaged through the contents, as I'm currently fixing on my bike. I sighed again. The screwdriver weren't in there.

"Kyousuke, are you in the garage?" I can hear my mother calling at me, "You should prepare to go to school now! You wouldn't want to be late at your last day of school right?"

Yeah, right.

"Alright," I replied to her as left my bike unfinished, walking towards the sink to wash my hands. As I was walking, something strange caught my eyes.

A duck-shaped soap bottle.

Smiling a little, I quickly knew who's soap bottle is. Turning the water faucet, I let the water went through my dirty hand. Turning it off for a while, I took some of the soap from the duck-shaped soap bottle. I can smell the scent already. It's sweet and light.

Like Kinako.

Turning the faucet again, I washed my hands while I think about Kinako. Since she entered RAIMON, the famous idol group, it's been so quiet. There's no more the sound of her cheery voice, blaming me when something goes wrong. No more her beating me with her duck doll.

It felt so lonely.

* * *

Stepping outside the train, I glanced at the billboards that are all over the train station. Almost all of them show the same picture.

Kinako's picture.

'_New Member! Nanobana Kinako!'_

She looks very sophisticated and graceful in the image, very different from what she is usually.

I sighed and walked past the billboard. It has been two weeks since Kinako was was accepted in RAIMON, yet she already made a wonderful appearance.

I'm kind of disappointed actually. I thought we will always walk the same path, as we always share the same traits, as we always get along even the number of the times we had fought is not that few.

To me, founding Kinako is like founding the brightest star in the galaxy.

I like her. I really really like her. I fell in love with her from the first we met, when she ran to me to return my notebook that was fallen at the stairs. She's just really captivating.

"I don't like that Nanobana girl! She's ugly!"

"Yeah, she can't even sing well!"

I cringed as I hear the harsh conversation I eavesdropped just now. They were some upperclassmen at my school. In this kind of situation, I'm really glad Kinako's isn't here. Because those kinds of hurting words will never stop, as people always tend to follow the crowd.

But right now, I just miss her so badly. I'm really worried. It's a whole new world to her, I hope she didn't feel lonely.

And I want to see her smile at me again.

* * *

Finally arriving at school, I went straight to my class. Strangely, everyone was murmuring about something. The people's in this class doesn't usually murmur and gossip about something, so there's must be some kind of event going on here. Or maybe a new student?

I scanned my eyes through the class, catching something odd. I knew what are the others murmuring about now.

Sorano Aoi, the ex-captain of RAIMON.

I went to my seat as I kept my eyes locked to her. I remembered when the news started to go over her loss, said that she was expelled from the idol group because a scandal of her having a boyfriend. RAIMON is very strict about those kinds of things.

Her face was gloomy and her eyes were empty, as she has lost the will to live on this life. Well, I think would be like that too if I was her. Reality is harsh.

My thoughts went back to Kinako. Come and think of it, this is the first time Kinako went that deep into the entertainment world, as her highest achievement was only winning the district's singing competition.

I hope she's okay, facing a whole new world by herself. She must be feeling lonely. Or depressed because of the hard entertainment world.

I hope she can hang on by herself.

* * *

Walking back home, I saw the sunflower field that I and Kinako used to play at. It was also the place we first met.

'_Nee, Tsurugi! Do you know what sunflower means?' _

Well, stopping by for a while isn't a waste of time, so I decided to drag myself to the small front gate and get myself in the field. Caressing the yellow flower's petal, I stared at the blue sky. Both of us always had come here if we had time.

But now, it's just only me.

'_It means admiration and passionate love,' _

Founding a tap and a hose, I carefully watered the sunflowers —of course, with excuse from the owner first— and sighed slowly. How we used to water the sunflowers and the we would end up spraying water at each other makes me felt alone. How we were just here at the same time when you said you finally got accepted in the idol group, it's ironic.

Kinako, the sunflowers are blooming brightly too, today.

'_Splendor and adoration,' _

Picking one of the flowers —again, with permission from the owner—, I stared at the shining petals as it reflects the the sun's rays.

How I used to tuck all of this yellow flowers to the gap between your head and your ear, and you would always smiled at me while saying thanks.

'_and also, it can mean as "I only look to you"' _

You, Kinako, by yourself are already beautiful. And you look more beautiful, surrounded in sunflower fields with one of the flowers pinned between your hair like that.

'_so, Tsurugi, here. This sunflower is for you.'_

* * *

It's finally the day. The day of your first concert. Nanobana Kinako's first concert.

I'm in the front row and I can see you, with that cute nekomimi and that frilly apron of hers, she look really splendid.

We finally can encounter, after all this time seeing her only from the screen. How I get through the nights hardly without her, how our eyes will always sadly remain unmet. It's hard, not meeting you even once for more than a month. It's hard, that we can't always smile at each other lovingly again like that day, the day you asked for my second button at my uniform.

Her eyes was really piercing, like she was a hunter searching for a prey. I can already see those shoulders carrying heavy burdens, but still she stood there confidently.

Kinako's such a strong person.

The performance was amazing, with Kinako singing her own new song at the end of the show. I felt myself smiled back when she finally caught the sight of me and smiled.

Truth, it's actually hurting me that I can finally see you again but neither one of us can touch each other again. It's like we were separated by a big TV, with me in front of the screen and you behind the black electronic box.

I can see her crying in the pain of being hated as a new idol.

Of course, I know that. Kinako's wasn't that strong when it comes to face-to-face with a hater. I remember her crying in the seventh grade because someone said harsh things about her right at her face.

And I know, that a hater met her at the backstage. I heard some crowds around the place and the murmurs of people around me.

Hurrily, I went to the crowding place and caught in sight of her, surrounded by an ugly huddle.

"You're are not worth to be in RAIMON!"

"You're so annoying, don't you know?"

"Go home and never come back!"

No, stop! Where are the guards? Why they didn't come?!

One of them pushed Kinako, as she loose her balance and fall from the back stage, which has the same height with the stage, and I know RAIMON is well-known also because of their high, big, and sparkling stage.

At this rate, she might sprain a bone. That would be trouble for the group.

That can be an advantage for me actually, because if she falls, she'll be stuck at the hospital for some time and I can finally meet her.

But no, I'm not that cruel, even though I still love her.

I just want to… hold her hand for one more time.

In a split second, I ran to her and caught her in my hands.

I can feel my vision drowned in the darkness.

* * *

I don't know if I'm awake or not.

But I can still see that darkness still surrounds me.

So much for love, I didn't even get to tell her at the day she asked for my button that I also love her.

Right now, I don't really care how much our futures would be tainted if we really got together, with you still an idol. I just don't care anymore, so please, look at me now. I'm right here. No matter how small my presence to you at this moment.

Even if it would be a mistake to do, that your fans could just stab me to death for causing you that, I don't care.

I want to touch you. I want to hold your hand again. I want to tell you that I love you. I want to be always by your side.

Just for you to know, if you just need a shoulder to cry,

You know that I'll always be here for you.

**End.**

* * *

Ironic, Kinako has many haters from the first she had showed up in the show. Everyone kept saying that she's annoying, and she's replacing Tsurugi, and she's cockblocking everyone, yadda yadda yadda the words goes on.

This song is really beautiful, both real version and acoustic version. It's mostly describes the story of Sashihara Rino, a former member of AKB48 and now in HKT48 due to some kind of scandal with her having a boyfriend. I personally think that the song was amazing, as it says it was written in her boyfriend's perspective. I always ended up crying when I listen to the song, as the describe of the boyfriend always waiting for her and be there for her kind of fits me (lol).

Ah, by the way, I haven't really published anything these days, eh? I'm really sorry, I've been kept away from my laptop and I don't really have the time to write fanfics again, because my final exam is coming at April and that exam would be a matter of life and death to me. So, I will promise I will finish all of my multi-chapter fics before the end of December and I would be on hiatus after that for god knows how long. I hope you guys wouldn't miss me lol

Back to the story, the thing is no matter wherever you are and in what state you are in, there will be someone always that is always for you.

See you next time.


End file.
